


Grooming is Good for the Soul

by RedAthena79



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  A hundred words on grooming a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming is Good for the Soul

Dyson trots up to Bo holding a brush in his wolf jaws. She laughs, drops her magazine onto the threadbare rug in front of her and reaches for the brush. The wolf gives a little tug before surrendering it to her. He hops up onto the couch and proceeds to arrange himself across her lap, making sure to bop her in the face at least a couple times with his tail. This earns him a playful scolding and a threat to forgo brushing in favor of a good paddling. Comfortably arranged, the brushing begins. So passes another quiet Sunday afternoon.


End file.
